PCT Published Patent Application WO 98/26395 describes a method for traffic information in which data is transmitted upon request and/or automatically between a central unit and a mobile subscriber unit, and in which the data contains traffic information which is output upon request and/or automatically by the mobile subscriber unit to the subscriber.